Pra Sempre Outono
by CarliProngs
Summary: 'O dia está tão lindo, você não percebe'


Era uma manhã agradável de outono, uma época em que Hogwarts apresentava, para mim, as melhores paisagens e o melhor clima. Os cachecóis não eram dispensáveis, mas os grossos agasalhos não eram necessários tampouco. Estávamos sentados em uma das centenárias árvores de frente ao grande lago e James me parecia assustadoramente animado. Quando o questionei sobre o motivo, recebi um 'o dia está tão lindo, você não percebe?' acompanhado de um sorriso tão grande que comecei a suspeitar da sua sanidade, o que só me deixou mais irritada. Ele havia me tirado da cama pouco depois do sol nascer e eu ainda não estava completamente recuperada desse fato, afinal era domingo. Na verdade, só concordei em largar meus cobertores depois de ouvir Marlene dizer aos berros que se eu não saísse iria receber uma azaração. Tudo isso porque James decidira que seria extremamente divertido fazer com que sua coruja batesse e piasse na nossa janela até eu aceitar seu convite.

- Por que você não desfaz esse bico e conversa comigo que nem gente, Lils? – ele começou depois de colocar seu braço sobre meu ombro e me puxar para um meio abraço, uma atitude que seria estranha há alguns meses. Tínhamos virados melhores amigos de uma maneira tão abrupta que às vezes assustava a nós mesmos e a todos os outros estudantes e professores.

- Por que você não para de ser tão irritante e me deixa dormir aqui, já que fui expulsa do meu próprio dormitório por sua causa, Potter? – eu disse me aninhando em seu peito e fechando os olhos, pronta para voltar para meus sonhos.

- Nada disso! Qual é Lily, você não vai dormir, não é? Vamos conversar, anda! – James disse me cutucando e dando pequenos beliscões para me despertar.

- Não vai ser hoje o maravilhoso dia em que eu me verei livre de você, não é? – eu falei me sentindo meio derrotada e afastando seus dedos do meu braço e barriga e vendo-o abrir um sorriso maroto para mim – sobre o que você quer conversar?

- Ah, não sei. Por que você não me conta o que tanto conversa com o Diggory nos corredores?

- Nada demais. Fomos à Hogsmeade juntos algumas vezes, você sabe. Sempre que me vê ele se apresenta para uma conversa e joga umas indiretas. Parece que quer algo mais sério. – eu disse olhando para o nada, sem nenhuma animação, já que era isso que eu sentia por Amus: uma completa falta de interesse.

- E por que essa cara? Você não quer?

- Eu... eu não sei, Jay. Ele me parece legal, mas eu não consigo esperar muita coisa. Eu quero alguém, mas não ele.

- Juro que estou tentando, mas ainda não consegui te entender.

- É que eu queria alguém que me fizesse sentir orgulho ao apresentar para meus pais no verão e ao dizer que é meu namorado. Alguém com quem eu me sentisse bem, em quem confiasse e que soubesse quando estou passando por um momento difícil. Alguém que me aturasse em minhas crises e não se chateasse por algo que eu falei sem querer, já que sabe que eu sou problemática e não fiz por maldade.

- Bom, então a coisa é fácil, Lils, você ta complicando a toa – ele disse rindo – conheço alguém que satisfaz todos os seus requisitos.

- Quem? – eu disse meio desconfiada. Nada de bom vem de James quando ele faz essa cara.

- Eu mesmo, oras! – ele continuou rindo, provavelmente mais da minha expressão de pura incredulidade.

- Ah, mas você não serve. – eu retruquei me recuperando e assumindo uma postura mais desdenhosa.

- E por que não? – um ar ofendido estava presente em seu semblante e eu preferi acreditar que era parte da brincadeira, só para garantir minha sanidade. A questão é que eu já havia me pegado pensando nele de uma maneira um tanto quanto romântica, digamos assim. A nossa amizade recente tinha me mostrado um James completamente diferente e encantador.

- Você se relaciona com qualquer ser de saias que aparecer, James. Isso não faz muito bem para a minha reputação – respondi com risadas nervosas, tentando não transparecer minha vontade de vomitar.

- Saiba então, senhorita – ele se posicionou de modo que ficasse olhando diretamente para meu rosto – que eu não me 'relaciono' com ninguém há um bom tempo.

- Ah é? E quanto tempo seria isso? 2 horas? – provoquei, relembrando os velhos tempos.

- Não, ok. Eu diria que algumas semanas, talvez até meses, se não você não reparou. – ele me olhava com um misto de orgulho e presunção.

- Isso faz de você um pouco mais aceitável, mas não resolve o problema. O que faremos com o orgulho que eu deveria sentir de você e a sua aceitação para com as minhas loucuras?

- Como você ousa dizer que não sentiria orgulho de me ter como namorado? Eu sou perfeito, Lily, admita. Sou um dos caras mais inteligentes desse colégio, extremamente divertido, carismático, talentoso e assustadoramente bonito! – ele fez várias poses enquanto dizia, tentando exaltar sua descrição e me fazendo rir como uma boba.

- Suponhamos que você esteja certo, o que eu não concordo muito – eu disse depois de me controlar novamente – tem ainda o outro ponto.

- Lils, ninguém nesse castelo te entende mais do que eu. Passei os últimos anos da minha vida analisando cada passo, cada palavra, cada gesto seu e me apaixonando por eles. Sei que você torce o nariz e fecha um pouco os olhos quando se depara com algo que te deixa intrigada, sei que você adora literatura trouxa e que sonha com viagens pelo mundo. Tenho plena certeza sobre seus atos e os acho adoráveis, apesar de você ser um pouco exagerada às vezes. Levando em conta todos esses fatos, acho que eu sou perfeito para o cargo – ele completou sorrindo e me olhando nos olhos de uma maneira tão sincera que eu não pude duvidar de nenhuma palavra de seu pequeno discurso.

- Isso é um pedido? – eu perguntei com um coração na boca, um par de mãos suadas, um cérebro entrando em parafusos e um sorriso maroto na cara.

- Com certeza – ele piscou e eu só pude sentir uma paz e uma felicidade que eu nunca achei existir de verdade.

- Você sabe que provavelmente esse é o pedido de namoro mais incomum e inesperado de todos, não é? – eu disse rindo feito uma boba e colando minha testa na dele.

- E eu devo acrescentar que é o mais sincero também – ele colocou a mão sobre meu rosto – combina com a gente, com toda essa exclusividade.

- Claro – eu concordei quando nossos lábios se encostaram. Tudo o que eu posso dizer sobre o que aconteceu depois é que foi como o pedido e tudo relacionado a James: único e especial.

Enquanto nos beijávamos pude ouvir alguns gritos e exclamações vindas dos outros alunos que haviam chegado ao jardim e não me senti incomodada com isso da maneira que seria esperado. Acho que realmente iria me sentir orgulhosa por ter James como namorado. Quando cheguei ao dormitório, Lene me perguntou por que eu estava com aquele sorriso tão grande estampado na cara.

- O dia está tão lindo, você não percebe? – foi tudo o que eu consegui responder.

N/A: Boa noite geente, mais uma fic da madrugada sendo postada.

Essa tava guardada nas minhas coisas desde novembro do ano passado e só hoje tive coragem para digita-la/completa-la. Não foi betada, por isso me desculpem por qualquer erro e me deixe saber da existencia dele, para consertar.

Reviews para uma caloura extremamente feliz por ter passado na faculdade de Letras? *-*


End file.
